A Father's Bow
by Mouself
Summary: (AU-SerenaArythusa's Contest.)A fox demon, adopted by a family of humans, is hunted by the Lord of Scaled Beasts, Silthran. Joined by three halfbrothers and an eerie stranger, he quests for his family and the weapon to defeat his enemy.
1. Prologue

**Hello. This is Mouself's author note thingy. I _had_ a whole big huge thing here, but, as They do not like my script format usage, I had to delete it and put up this boring thing. Oh well. Rules are rules. Silvia's now in front of a café with a sandwich sign saying "Will Criticize Mercilessly For Pay". …. Weird.**

**Mouself does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But she does own this story. AWAY WITH YOU, VILE ART THIEVES!!!!**

* * *

The snow was falling softly. All was quiet. Too quiet. A squirrel scampered up a tree in fear of something not yet seen, and cocked his head at the three travelers running doggedly on.

The first was a woman, wearing a plain brown cloak which she had wrapped tightly about a small bundle she carried. Frequently she looked back, as if searching, but also fearing what she found, her golden eyes showing as much. But something was different about her. Two ruddy fox ears protruded from her golden-brown hair, and the tip of a reddish brush swished below the edge of her cloak. She was a fox demon.

The second of the trio was a boy no more than six years of age. He too, was a fox demon, but unlike his mother, his hair was white as the snow about them and thicker. White tail and ears he bore instead of his elder's red-brown ones. His large brown eyes held a stubborn fearlessness as he comforted the whimpering third member of the family, a young girl nearly three. She was nearly the exact image of her mother, save that her hair was pure golden-blonde, with no trace of darkness.

The squirrel watched on as the three ragged figures faded into the falling snow. It sniffed the air, and stiffened; its ears flattened against its head. Then the squirrel quickly darted up the thick tree trunk.

Then the fourth fox demon made his entrance. He, like the young boy, had pure white hair, though his was matted with blood, as was his clothing. His brown eyes burned with a fearless defiance as they bored into the man's opponent, a giant monitor. The lizard hissed, green fletched arrows jutting out from its body. The same arrows rested in a quiver strapped to the demon's back. His method of shooting them was a beautiful white longbow with chestnut brown wood elegantly wrapped about the grip. He put another shaft to the string and shot. The arrow lodged itself into the reptile's flesh—the beast gave a hissing roar, and lurched forward to be struck again.

Soon, the monster was joined by more creatures: more giant monitors, six-foot bipedal lizards with bright eyes and sharp teeth, even a dragon. The first monitor fell to the ground and hissed in pain as the dragon's great claws sunk into its already ruined body—the lizard shuddered once more and died. The dragon roared and flapped its wings, then turned its fiery eyes upon the fox demon. The two gazes met and held for a few moments; brown and red, striving to break the other. Finally the dragon snarled and attacked. His opponent leapt back, firing shafts like lightning bolts. A few struck the scaled hide, but none could pierce it. The demon's eyes hardened. He knew he could not defeat this adversary, and he could see some of the smaller, two-legged creatures moving quickly through the woods, going after his family. His bow _could _defeat them. He placed an arrow on the bowstring, pulled back—

And ran. He ran as fast as he could to find his family; his wife, his children. He knew this would be his last day to live, but maybe his family would. He didn't even look back when the dragon roared and launched into the air in pursuit.

The mother fox demon's ears pricked. She looked about, stiff with fear, and motioning the two young ones behind her, gripped her bundle tightly. Soon her sharp eyes picked out what she dreaded to see: at least three bipedal reptiles. Their merciless eyes bored into her—she was held by them for a few breathless seconds. Then she tore away and, knowing the beasts were coming closer, placed her bundle into her son's arms.

"Evano. Emana. Run. As fast as you can." she whispered harshly, "I'll fight them off as long as I can but I want you to run. Find somewhere safe for your brother to grow up."

A tear slid down her cheek; she brushed it away and turned back to face the on-coming reptiles, wielding a walking stick. The first creature attacked. Wood connected with its skull with a _Crack_!

"GO!" she yelled, as the rest of the monsters attacked.

The boy turned, but the girl stalled. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Momma . . ." she whimpered.

"Come on, Emana." her brother reminded. Emana looked at him piteously, then wiped away her tears and ran.

They ran. Far and fast they ran. They took no time to cover their tracks, they just ran. They ran until they could run no more. And they still ran more. They ran so they could not think about their parents. They ran so they could not think about going home to no one. Onward they ran.

- - - - -

Kadar and Jokonara Kuarten were outside playing in the snow. Both were five years old and close as brothers could be, despite their many quarrels.

"My 'nowball's bigger 'n yours, Choko!" Kadar announced, holding up an oblong lump of snow. Jokonara, jumping to the challenge, heaped a handful of powdery snow on his "'noball."

"No, it not, Kad!" he retorted, as his snowball crumbled into small chunks. The blonde boy stared at it in irritation. His brother, however, seemed to find the situation hilarious.

"Hahahaha! Your 'nowball fell 'part! Hahaha—Gumf!"

Joko had responded by chucking his remains of snowball at his brother's face. He grinned, then received a face full of snow as well. Soon it was war. The two were throwing snowballs every which way and laughing uproariously. Suddenly Joko stopped, a snowball still in his hand. Kad stared at him, puzzled.

"What you doin', Choko?"

His brother continued to stare. Kad turned, and gasped. Before them were two children, a boy and a girl. But they had fox ears. And the boy's hair was white. He stepped forward, and placed a small bundle in his arms on the ground, then went back.

"His name is Ryano. Take care of him." he said softly, and the two diminished from view. Kad slowly took a step toward the bundle resting gently in the snow, and picked it up. His eyes widened. Joko too came to investigate, and he too started in shock. In Kad's arms lay a baby fox demon boy. A baby fox demon boy with white hair.

* * *

**There you go. Pathetic chapter. Sappy chapter. Depressing chapter. _Short_ chapter. Short sentences. Feh.**

**Read and revoo.**** PLEEEAAASE!**


	2. To Save My Kin

**Yes. I know. The last chapter was pitifully short. Even for me…… No comment from the peanut gallery. So, I'm attempting to make this chapter longer. (Fat chance.) Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! Who said that!? Glaaaaaaaaaare…**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Neither does Bakura. Because he's _in_ Yu-Gi-Oh! Though, if you ask me, he should. Though I really wouldn't be surprised if KaibaCorp owned Yu-Gi-Oh! 'Cause I mean, Kaiba owns _everything_. It's insane. Really, it is. Ok, I'll stop ranting now.**

* * *

_Silthran. _

The name struck terror into the hearts of many.

_Silthran._

None could stand against him.

_Silthran._

He was the Lord of Scaled Beasts.

"My lord," hissed a monstrous cobra, silently gliding toward the throne shrouded in darkness, "We've just received word. There is another of the Hærhwit—" It suddenly stopped and gurgled in pain.

"How many times must I remind you not to mention that name in my presence?" whispered a voice from the darkness, dripping with hatred. The snake bowed its head apologetically.

"I am sorry, my lord."

"Mm. Now, what's this about another of the hundlings? The old ones are dead, and their two whelps are in my dungeons."

"That's the thing, lord. There is a third child—Aguahhh!" The snake doubled over as pain coursed through its body.

"_What!?_" screeched the dark form now standing from its throne. "Why have I not heard of this child before!? _Find him and kill him!_" Two flaming eyes shone from the darkness of the figure.

"What is his name?"

The cobra shuddered and managed to lift its head.

"His name is—"

- - - - -

"Ryano!"

"Glah!"

_WHUMP!_

Ryano Kuarten stared at the twinkling grey eyes of Mokkena, his younger half-brother, panting heavily. He had been sound asleep when his name had been yelled in his ear, causing the young fox demon to jump up from his bed with a yell and fall flat on the floor. He blinked.

"Hello, Mokke." he said simply, using the boy's nickname.

The boy grinned impishly.

"You have to get up in five hours!"

Ryano groaned. He got up, scratching his head.

"Haha!" Mokke laughed, "Fooled ya! It's late, Ryano, everyone's up 'cept you!" He scampered off, leaving his brother alone again to sort this new information out in his muddled head.

Ryano sighed, stretched, and swished his fluffy white tail. He was nearly fourteen now—his body was not as strong as most, but his mind was keener than a razor. From his youth he had had white ears and tail: characteristics of a fox demon, but the long white locks of hair were something entirely uncommon.

He sniffed the air, and his warm brown eyes lit up. Smiling, he breathed in the delicious scent of freshly cooked bacon. The boy pulled his home-spun brown tunic over his head and ran to the table.

"Hallo," he greeted cheerfully. His two older brothers, Kadar and Jokonara, were already at the table, wolfing down oatmeal and bacon strips.

"You moron, that's _my_ bacon!"

"No it's not! It was on _my _side of the plate!"

"That's because you moved it there!"

"I haven't touched it!"

Ryano sighed and smiled at the two bickering brothers. Kadar was the taller of the two as well as the oldest, nearly six feet, with dark brown hair and clear, flashing blue eyes. Jokonara, on the other hand, was shorter with messy blonde hair and brown eyes. The two were inseparable, despite all their squabbles. Mokkena, the youngest of the four Kuarten boys, was a different story altogether. He was shorter than most his age, but surprisingly quick and agile. He also had a magnetic attraction to trouble, and had had to be rescued more than once by his elder siblings.

"Where's Mother this fine morning?" Ryano asked, picking up the strip of bacon in question and setting it down next to his bowl of oatmeal.

Momentarily distracted from their quarrel, Jokonara and Kadar turned.

"Mother? Oh, she went to the market already." the taller boy explained. His brother, however, was interested in something different.

"Oy, Kad! Ryano took the last piece of bacon!"

"He did? He did! Hey! Who gave _you_ the right to eat my bacon?"

"I tell you, Kad, it's _my_ bacon!"

The fox demon boy chuckled mischievously and licked the bacon. Joko and Kad glared at him. Mokkena, putting his own bowl down, grinned.

"Well, Ryano, it seems you've finally managed to leave them speechless," he laughed. The other smiled back, and downed the strip.

"'Ello, boys!" came the welcoming voice of Mrs. Kuarten down the hall. Soon she came, plunking her heavy bags of food on the table. She was middle-aged, a bit plump, with rosy cheeks and thick brown hair in natural curls. This was the woman who had taken in a young fox demon, many years ago.

Ryano's large brown eyes narrowed a bit. His mother was beaming as usual, but there was something in her normally cheerful hazel eyes that worried him. A suspicious fear lingered in them, something entirely uncommon. The other three Kuartens dug into the bags for hidden surprises, evidently unaware of their mother's distress.

"What's bothering you, Mother?" the fox boy asked in concern. Mrs. Kuarten turned, apparently caught unprepared

"Bothering me?" she stuttered, but quickly regained her merry composure, "Oh, nothing's bothering me, dear, just some rumors going around the town."

But her adopted son was not to be dismissed so easily.

"Rumors, Mother?"

He could tell she was uncomfortable about the subject, which was why he was concerned and pressed it.

"Just some rumors about Old Mr. Nunshant's dogs getting into a fight, that's all. Nothing for you to worry your little white head about, Ryano."

But that wasn't all, Ryano knew. His mother would not get so uneasy over a simple dog fight. There had to be more. But he obviously would get no more from his mother. It was time to investigate.

Ryano got up from the table.

"Hey!" Joko called, "Where are you going?"

Ryano turned and flashed him an innocent smile.

"Just going over to Mr. Nunshant's house for a bit to see if his dogs are fine."

He caught one last suspicious look from his mother as he opened the door and left.

- - - - -

Thirty minutes later, Ryano slowly opened his front door and walked in quietly.

"Hey, Ryano!" called Mokke, coming down the hallway. Ryano started and turned, looking shaken.

"Were Mr. Nunshant's dogs alright?" the younger boy asked slowly. The other's face was pale as he answered,

"No, no . . . they're not."

Mokke waited for him to go on.

"One had been ripped to shreds, another bitten in two, the third flung against the wall. Only one survived, but without one of its hind legs. This was no dog fight, Mokke. I talked to Mr. Nunshant too. He said there were monsters: lizards nearly six feet tall walking on two legs. There were four, maybe five of them. The dogs attacked them and were killed by all but one. That one went to the house. It opened the door and came in. Mr. Nunshant said it looked him straight in the eye, sniffed the air, looked around, then left. It made a croaking noise to the others; they followed the first into the darkness."

His younger brother looked confused.

"But what does this mean, brother?"

Ryano looked at him; there was fear in his eyes.

"They were hunting, hunting for something . . . or someone. I have this feeling, Mokke, a feeling that it's _me_ they're hunting for. I don't know why. I'm probably just paranoid."

Mokke shrugged.

"Maybe. But then again, it also may be someone on the other side of town, maybe even the other side of the world! How do we know if those things even know where they are?"

Ryano's face brightened hopefully.

"Perhaps you're right, Mokke. Perhaps you're right."

By the end of the day, Ryano had forgotten about Mr. Nunshant and his dogs, and even the monsters themselves. It was only when he had crawled into bed and drifted into sleep that he remembered.

- - - - -

He was surrounded. All around him were creatures more terrible than anything he had seen. Long sharp teeth dripping with poison, vicious claws like knives, huge leathery wings the color of death. Fear consumed him and he ran. But the farther he ran, the closer they came. He could not get away. He could not escape. A monster reared up before him and—

"Ryano! Ryano! Are you okay?"

Kadar's voice snapped him awake. His half brother stared at him wildly, the horrifying visions still before his eyes. His brow was wet from sweating and his heart was pumping violently.

"No! G-get away!" he yelled, sitting up and starting to scoot away. Kadar quickly clapped a hand over his mouth and said softly,

"Ryano, it's okay. It's me, Kad, your brother."

The boy was beginning to calm down, but the panic had not yet left his eyes.

"Look at me, Ryano. It's okay."

Slowly the fox demon's breathing came back down to a normal pace, and the fear left his eyes.

Then Jokonara gave his say from his crouched position under Ryano's window.

"That must've been one doozie of a nightmare. Too bad we've gotta put you back in one." he whispered.

Kad nodded regrettably to Ryano, took his place beside Joko, and motioned the third to follow. He did so, wondering what this new threat was. At a nod from Jokonara, he took a peek over the window sill, then quickly ducked back down.

The monsters from his dream . . . were outside! He fought the terror welling up in his heart, but it was rapidly overpowering him and soon would control him again. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and the fright fled. It was Jokonara, who flashed him a quick grin and turned back to the window. Sure he had his fear under control, Ryano chanced another look. His sharp eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. There were four of the beasts, sniffing about on the ground. They were hunting. A shiver went down Ryano's back.

His eyes were getting more used to the dark now; it seemed almost clear as daylight. He started. Was it his imagination, or did the nearest creature just change form? He squinted. It wasn't! In a flash of a second, the monster had reverted to the bipedal lizard described by Mr. Nunshant. It looked practically bright as day to his eyes . . . Could it be? The creatures changed in night and daylight?

"Ryano, what do you see?"

Ryano sat back down.

"I think . . . I think those things change shape in night and day."

"What did they look like when they changed?"

"They were six feet tall, or about that. Something similar to lizards, only with larger, stronger hind legs and smaller forelegs. There was also something else different from normal lizards. These looked . . . smart, clever."

Kad and Joko exchanged glances.

"There's something we've never told you, Ryano," the older said slowly, "About your family, the day we found you."

Ryano cocked his head, waiting for him to continue.

"We saw those things," Kadar went on, "Joko and I were playing in the snow, until these two kids, fox demons like you, appeared. One of them looked like you and was apparently older, and the younger was a little blonde girl. The older handed you to me, told me your name, and then they were gone. That's when we saw those lizard things. They were chasing the kids."

The fox demon looked at the wall.

"So it _is_ me that they're hunting…" he murmured listlessly. His face hardened, as if he had made a decision. He snuck toward the door, but was stopped by Joko.

"What are you doing?!" Joko whispered harshly.

Ryano's reply was blunt.

"I'm leaving."

"You're what?!"

"I have to leave. I can't risk putting the rest of you in danger."

"Now? You can't leave now, moron! Those things'll rip you to pieces!"

The younger looked up at his brother with a sort of bitter regret.

"If I go, so will they."

"No. I can't let you."

Kadar joined them.

"Joko's right, for once. We can't just let you go out there and get killed."

"You're family. And family doesn't let family let the family member of the family get killed when the family who let the family get killed knew about the family…"

Kad and Ryano blinked at Joko, who slowly trailed off.

"Anyway," the oldest said, "the point is… If you must go, at least go in the morning when it's safer."

Ryano was about to give another excuse, but instead smiled wryly.

"Alright," he relented, "You win. But I leave tomorrow and you must not follow me. Deal?"

Joko and Kad grinned.

"Deal."

"Deal. Now, you go back to sleep and we'll take shifts and make sure those things don't get you for tonight. Ok?"

The fox boy didn't like his older brothers doing all the work for him, but the truth was that he _was_ very tired. He yawned, and nodded, crawling back to his bed.

But he didn't see the knowing look passed between his two older siblings.

- - - - -

Kadar slowly blinked awake to the sun shining warmly on his face. He wondering only for a moment why he was leaned against the wall in Ryano's room before the last night's events came back to him. He quickly sat up. Joko was nowhere in sight, probably in his bedroom, sound asleep. But that wasn't what alarmed Kad. What alarmed him was what was in Ryano's bed.

Nothing.

Kad scrambled to his feet and hurried to the bed. Something laid on the neatly folded sheets caught his eye. It was a note, written in Ryano's neat script, reading:

_Dear Mother, Kadar, Jokonara, and Mokkena,_

_ Please forgive me for not waking you. Couldn't risk having you follow me. Don't have time to go into detail._

_ Farewell,_

_ Ryano_

Kadar stared at the letter, then broke for Jokonara's room.

"Joko! Joko!" he yelled, shaking his younger brother roughly. Joko groaned, but would not be roused. _Drat you and your ability to sleep like a rock, _Kad thought. Fortunately, he knew what _would_ work…

"Joko," he said softly in his brother's ear, "Breakfast is ready."

Jokonara bolted upright.

"Where! Whe—" Kadar cupped a hand over Joko's mouth.

"Ssh. Ryano's gone."

The brown eyes blinked.

"Gone?"

Kad shoved Ryano's letter in the other boy's face. Joko blinked more.

"This is _not_ good…"

* * *

**See? That was _8 whole pages. _That's gotta be a record, or something. And now, review replies…. if They will allow it. **

**B/k**: Silvia is sneaky… And scary… and demonic…. And trying to take over the world!!!! (_Um…Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight…_) MWAHAHAHA!!! REEVOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Yes… Sob. Poor Hærwhits… Whyfor does what-ness be of scaring you? Moo?

**Ethelflaed**: CHOPPY SENTENCES!!! G'rr… Kaiba ish not perfection… PERFECTION LIES IN THE BAKURAKINS!!!!! KUKUKUUKUKUKU!!!! Um. Yeah. Ok, I'm good.

You complimented my writing………. (Ego swells.) You said I have a vocabulary…… (Ego swells more.) You said you didn't……. (Ego swells still more.) You gave examples…….. (Ego is now twice the size of Godzilla.) I'M SO HAPPY!!!!!!! I shall now hug you to death.


	3. Wherever the Leaves Take Me

**Updation of my cliffy! Mwahaha! Even though no one revoos... Waahaaa! PLLLLEEEEAAAAAAASE revoo! I DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY WORTHLESS JUST REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT I CAN FIX!!!**

**Mouself doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, ok? Get used to it.**

**Thanks to Linka for summary as I stink at 'em.**

**And Flaed for the chapter title. I'm horrible at those too. Woe is me.**

* * *

A bird tittered cheerily as Ryano Kuarten strode almost silently down the dirt path. He had slept little, despite Kadar and Joko's reassurance that they would keep watch, and the moment he heard Kad's breathing become the regular, long breathing of a sleeper, he got up and quietly slipped past him. He had then gotten together a few belongings and provisions, and after jotting a short letter, left. Luckily, the sun was just beginning to peep over the horizon, giving the young fox demon light enough to take one last look at the sleeping house, the only home he had ever known. Then, without a word, he turned heel and melted into the surrounding wood.

Three hours had passed, and now the sun was well into the sky. Ryano knew his family would be getting up soon, only to find him gone. He paused a moment and looked back. Memories flooded his thoughts—Joko and Kad standing up for a frightened boy considered a freak by some of his peers because of his white fox ears and tail, that same boy defending his brothers against the accusations of a cold-hearted teacher, all three rescuing Mokkena from countless scrapes and messes. Ryano smiled ruefully. He was really going to miss them.

The bird chirruped again, snapped Ryano out of his nostalgia. The boy turned swiftly and continued down the path.

- - - - -

Joko stared at his older brother.

"What do we do? We were going to—"

"I know!" Kad interrupted, crumpling the note with his fist in frustration. Jokonara vaulted out of his bed and tore a leaf of paper from the back of a book, on which he began scribbling.

"What are you doing?" inquired his brother quizzically. Joko did not answer immediately, but finished his scrawling on the paper, and held it to Kadar's face. The other's blue eyes scanned the writing, then lifted. And slowly a smirk spread across Kad's features.

- - - - -

"The Feldox have been summoned, my lord," hissed the giant cobra. "They are searching far and wide as we speak. I will personally see to it that the boy is found and destroyed."

"You had better, Korlhrí," the dark form responded smoothly. "Because if he is not..."

A small red flame kindled in the deep shadows, reflecting in the serpent's glazing eyes.

"There will be consequences," the cool voice finished. The smoldering fire held the snake's glassy eyes for a moment longer, then flickered and died. Released from the dark flame's power, Korlhrí bowed his head submissively, the neck-fan distinctive of his species flattening against his body.

"It will be done, my lord. The Feldox always find their prey."

"For your sake, Korlhrí, I hope they do." The last silky comment sent cold fingers of fear through the cobra's long coils as he turned to glide soundlessly away.

- - - - -

Ryano stopped and wiped sweat from his brow, dropping his pack to the ground. It was midday and the sun was beating down hard through the gaps in the forest canopy onto the fox demon's thick, white locks. He tiredly looked down the seemingly endless path, seeing now his error. He did not know where he was travelling, nor how far. Despair was beginning to find its way into the boy's heart. Ryano knew the roads behind him were twisted and misleading. Going home now was an impossibility.

_Well_, he thought, shoving the hopelessness aside_, There's nothing I can do about it now, can I? I may have no idea where my family is or even how to find them, but I'm going to keep walking until I do. And besides, at least the Kuartens will be safe._

Painful memories again swelled in his mind, but this time Ryano pushed them back. That life was gone, and there was no sense in making himself miserable when he should be watchful for danger.

He looked to the side amid the trees, his sharp brown eyes quickly finding what he was looking for. He picked up a long stick which looked sturdy enough to make a good staff. The fox boy tested its strength by whacking it against a tree and, pleased with the dull thud he received, slung his pack over his shoulder and continued down the path, staff in hand.

He walked on, trying only to keep his path straight in the mass of trees and brush. Suddenly, he stopped, and blinked. A faun was standing in the path, staring at him intensely through large, brown eyes not unlike Ryano's own. The boy froze, not wanting to frighten the timid creature.

The faun gazed at him for a moment, and tentatively stepped forward. Suddenly a doe entered from the surrounding wood with a graceful leap. The faun immediately stepped back behind the sheltering brown side of its mother. The doe herself inspected Ryano curiously, rubbed her velvet nose against the faun's, then both sprung into the trees and were lost to sight.

The boy smiled sadly. He was once again alone with his thoughts. _Alone with his thoughts..._ Ryano looked about him, realizing how really alone he was. The silence permeated the air, nearly stifling him. The rhythmic beating of his heart was the only sound, seeming to echo harshly in his head, a monotonous cacophony that threatened to drive him mad.

He closed his eyes tightly. _I can't just lose now. Not when I've come this far..._The white ears perked, searching... A soft breeze blew, lightly ruffling his soft white locks, and whispering through the leaves. _We know where you are going..._they seemed to murmur. _We know... and you don't..._Ryano fought the despair that once again threatened to well up in his heart. _I'll find my path. I just have to open my eyes and it will be there in front of me._ And with that, he did so. A few leaves danced across his field of vision, then tumbled through the air playfully.

His brown eyes followed them in their aerial escapade, finally resting on a beam of sunlight piercing through the foliage and bathing the path in a warm light. Ryano gripped his walking stick stubbornly, and walked forward, passing through the soft rays like a white apparition.

... _All the time unaware of the pair of eyes that had been watching him carefully..._

_- - - - -_

Rrantyl of the Feldox bent her long snout to the ground, her sensitive nostrils searching for anything that might serve as a clue to her prey's whereabouts. Finding nothing, she snorted disdainfully, sending small fragments of leaf and dirt scattering. She then rose to her full height and barked a few short orders to the Feldox around her.

Rrantyl was the alpha female of her pack; her many scars told the tale of how she got to such a rank. She was fully 5 feet, 4 inches—small for her kind—but she made up for her stature by her fierceness, intelligence, and speed that surpassed even the largest of the other Feldox. Even in her day form she could easily overpower any creature who dared defy her authority. In her night form...

She showed them there are worse fates than death.

Her long tail swished impatiently and clicked her right foreclaws together, including the elongated talon that had earned her the name Wælklauh or Death Claw. Patience had never been one of her strong points.

Finally, two Feldox approached. Rrantyl turned a wrathful glare upon them as the first cautiously stepped forward to report. Sensing his leader's ill temper, he hesitated and began to back away, only to be stopped by a snap of his companion's sharp jaws. Voicing his displeasure with a snarling hiss, the Feldox made a mock lunge at the other's throat; he quickly dodged it and replied with a hiss of his own.

But their quarrel was short-lived, as both wilted under the basilisk stare of Rrantyl Wælklauh. Her demands were short, harsh chirps.

_Did you find him?_

The two whimpered pitiably; they knew what they had found: nothing, save a mockingbird screaming protectively at them from her nest, and an ancient, half-dead wolf. They also knew that this was not the answer Rrantyl wanted to hear.

They never saw the blows that ended their lives so abruptly. The first stumbled back with several deep slashes across its throat, chest, and abdomen. The second immediately collapsed dead, a hefty bite taken from the back of its neck. His hapless partner glanced at the body, shuddered, then fell upon him and died.

Rrantyl turned from her two victims with an air of distaste. Letting her beady eyes rove over her pack, one by one she fixed them with a deadly stare. Freshly intimidated by her ferocity, the Feldox shrunk back with submissive titters. Wælklauh raised herself to her full height, balancing perfectly on powerful hind legs, and bellowed out her commands. Within seconds, she was alone as every creature around scrambled to obey her orders.

- - - - -

Ryano looked down the path halfheartedly. It had been several hours since the deer had left him, and his road seemed to continue forever.

He sighed in forlorn hopelessness and flopped down against a tree, flinging his possessions upon the ground. What had he been thinking to leave everything for this? A wide yawn escaped his mouth, followed by tired blinks of large brown eyes. He glanced up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set. Surely he'd have time for just a little nap before sundown...

He'd just close his eyes for a few minutes...

No sooner did his eyelids close, than Ryano Kuarten was fast asleep.

- - - - -

He awoke with a start. It was night. He heard a rustling in some nearby brush. The fox demon froze and glanced around the tree trunk, expecting at every moment a reptilian head peaking out from the bushes. And he had no weapon.

His eyes darted over to the stick upon the ground. If he could just... reach it... with his foot... He had it.

Ryano slowly stood up, the staff clenched in his hands. Closer, closer. So far, so good. Now, to attack before while he opponent didn't see him coming...

He had a faint glimpse of a blonde figure walking through the bushes before pouncing upon it, planning to bash the foul thing's head in with his stick.

"Ooooww..."

"Hahaha! Ha!"

Ryano blinked. His fearsome opponent was none other than Jokonara Kuarten, who was now staring at him cross-eyed.

"_Joko_?" he exclaimed in astonishment.

"Hey, don't forget about me," laughed Kadar, smirking.

"_Kad_?!"

Ryano could hardly believe it. He was relieved at not being alone anymore, but...

"I told you not to come!" he blurted, half-irritably.

"You really expected us not to?" Kad challenged, his blue eyes daring Ryano to counter him.

"Yeah!" Joko joined, not to be left out, "We're older than you, and we have more authority! So what we say goes! And I say that _you get off me_! You're heavy!"

The white-haired demon blinked, and quickly did so.

Kadar briefly looked over Ryano, flashed Joko a questioning look, and continued:

"Yeah... Something like that. The authority part, at least."

Their half-brother sighed.

"So there's no way I can get you to go back home?"

Kad and Joko shook their heads vigorously.

"Nope."

"You're stuck with us, Ryano ole buddy."

The boy's face brightened.

"Good, then I won't be alone," he replied, grinning cheerily.

The brothers blinked.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiight," Kad murmured. Joko merely shrugged.

Ryano yawned.

"Well," he said, blinking tiredly, "can we start by taking a nap before moving on, at least?"

"Sounds good to me," Jokonara agreed, flopping down upon the ground and immediately breaking into loud snores. Kadar muttered something about lazy brothers and chucked the blonde's pack (which he had dropped in his unexpected reunion with Ryano) across the clearing. The pack, however, happened to be quite bulky and, landing square on its owner's stomach, succeeded in knocking all the air from his lungs. Joko sat up quickly, weazing and coughing. He glanced at the offending pack, then glared at his brother.

"What was that for?!"

Kad snickered, positioning his own pack against a tree for a cushion. He turned briefly to give his irritated younger sibling a smug, knavish grin.

"You dropped your pack," he answered simply, his blue eyes twinkling in fiendish mirth.

Joko gave him one more dark look, and plunked his pack against the tree and leaned upon it, grumbling.

Ryano smiled. It seemed weeks since he'd seen that bickering, and had had to remind himself many times since that it had been less than a day. The two were settling down and eyes were closing, Kadar smirking, and Jokonara still mumbling under his breath.

The young fox demon sighed contentedly. He wasn't alone anymore...

With the nocturnal choruses of forest creatures echoing softly in his white fox ears, Ryano's brown eyes slowly closed in sleep.

- - - - -

He was watching them. He wasn't quite sure why he was watching them; somewhere in his poison-infected mind he found them interesting, almost amusing. And so he watched them.

Of course, he'd been watching the white-haired one for a while. That one intrigued him the most. Those ears... and that tail... That one was a fox demon.

But not just any fox demon.

He chortled in crazed delight. The Feldox were hunting that one. He knew. But why? That he didn't know. He'd lost his patience with the captured Feldox from which he'd learned the former.

The blonde stirred, sat up, rubbed his eyes.

He froze, and immediately melted into the dark shadows of the night.

The blonde shrugged, and went back to sleep.

For now, he'd wait. Wait and see why the Feldox were so keen on this fox demon. Besides, when the Feldox caught the fox demon, he'd get to pick off the Feldox one by one...

A shudder of maddened pleasure shook his twisted body. Revenge was sweet... ever so sweet...

* * *

**Yay! I finished my chappie, finally. And it's a long 'un, too. Well, um, yeah... I shall _try_ to get the next one out soon... (Like that's gonna happen.) What?! Of course it will! I'm a diligent, hardworking (lazy) little Mouself! Ok, maybe not, but... Eh. R and R, peoples. And Myaow, just because I posted doesn't mean you can kill me! Behold as I send dark and evil Mouself glares in your direction.**

**And now, replies:**

**Myaow:** See above. And I still haven't seen the Silvia/Graham picture. Certain Flaeds have been too lazy to show it. Cough. Ahem. Cough.

**Katana no Youkai Okami:** Your name is really hard to write for a lazy Mouself like me, you know? G'rr... But you inflated my ego, therefore, I shall let you live. For now... Ku ku ku... Meh. I give you a cookie. And a steak. A steak-cookie.

**angelkohaku:** Thank moo. And yesh, I realize that the beginning is rather... fast. That being because Mouself is incredibly lazy and hates writing peaceful scenese. They're evil! EVIL I TELL YOU!!!!!

**Ethelflaed: **I have no hope of possibly containing the full extent of your review in this little reply. Sooo... To the punctuation comment: Feh. Punctuation is evil. To the other stuff: See above. To the Anglo-Saxon thing: You're a freak. You gave me cheese. YAY! To the other stuff: Moo. To your family line ranting: Mwahaha!

**Alright, peoples. There's mah story. Take it or leave it. And if you leave it, well... I chuckle in sinister fashion at your ignorant mortality.**


End file.
